warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
=Archives= [1] [2] Join?? can I join? ~ Telda. I'll add you in now, hun! [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 17:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! But who is my mentor? ~Telda I totally forgot but... Join? As stated in the headline, I TOTALLY FORGOT about joining PCA. *probably made the worst fail EVURR* Anyhoo, could I join please? And if they are able to be one, I would like Beebs to be my mentor <3 Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure!! The rules are listed on the main page. And if you're in my class you don't need a mentor. Oh, and please meet me in chat. ^_^ ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Join? You guys willing to take back in a little Leggy for the artwork? I don't feel as if I need a mentor.....considering i was the leader of this project less than four months ago and all but whatever -shrug- But if you guys feel I need one...apply away? xD Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 03:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) =D Yes, Leggy04:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC)~ ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 04:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) DF Blanks I think there should be DF blanks, just as there's StarClan blanks. What do you think? ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 04:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Join please? Can I join? Nadia2k01 (talk) 13:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) K. I'll add you in. [[Blazeheart|'''-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 13:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Join Can I haz join? ouo thankies~ 01:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll add you in right now, Paleh! 01:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? Could I please join? As an Apprentice until I have 3 accepted Chararts? Sure thing, Red! Please take a look at our Guidelines, and tutorials. Good luck! 14:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Join Can I join PCA? I will need a mentor because I can only do mottles and solids. i don't know who I want as a mentor though. I'll try to make really good chararts and help out as much as I can. (talk) 22:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I am renewing this (talk) 23:22, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yup<3 ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r''''c'e'u''''s'?]]' 00:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Gahh I have been posting a bunch of charats up and forgot to join. Sooo... can I join? ~ C ndzer 00:59, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Of course, have fun~ ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 04:01, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Can I please join? I heard about this on the chat and I was hoping I could join! Rosepetal123 (talk) 01:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Rosepetal123 Of course! I'll add you to the page, and I can mentor you if you want. Enjoy<3 ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 01:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Join Hai! May I please join PCA? I would really love too ^.^ 23:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Join Request May I join? --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' I have only two flaws: what I say and what I do... 00:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Bbun (talk) 00:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Can I please join this. I love making Charats! Can I please join 20:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup! ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 23:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) StarClanner Kits Okay, this recently came up on the talk page, and I'm here to see if we can clear this. ouo So, there are deceased kits. Kits in StarClan that don't have the same proportions as the adult StarClan blanks. So, unless we want to get very inaccurate, we can't use those blanks. Now, I don't care if we just shrink our current StarClan blanks for the kits, but it would save time and efforts if we simply left the kits with their current kit blanks. I mean, I'm lazy, but if everyone says those kits need another image, I'm willing to shrink me blanks. (although matching the patterns I have on my dead kits' chararts will be a pain in the butt... x.x) So, feedback? 01:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) imho, we should just keep the kit blanks. The peeps can tell if they look at the template. 02:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I think... that a User could take a StarClan blank, make a charart for their kit with it, then shrink it when it's in the template. No, Cryp, it wouldn't work since we're installing a new bit in the templates to make everything full-sized and full-quality. I do agree with Rowan on that^^ 02:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Leggu, can you shrink the blanks though? For me? *wants to make tiny kit chararts on the StC blanks* Those blanks are amzing k. I'm addicted to 'em. ouo 21:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Wildsky Can I join this? I'm almost done with my first one!!!! Wildsky1423 (talk) 15:49, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep! I'll add you in now! 15:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Join Hey guys. oUo Do I have to start out at the bottom of the rack? xD No, seriously though. Can I join? OMG OMGOM G YEST ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 23:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) No. okay, okay, i guess you can.... 23:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Nomination stuff I think I have an idea so we can have people in PCA move up faster. How about we have the minimum for apprentice-warrior at least 3 approved/CBAed images? And maybe the max before they must be nominated should be five? And then for warrior-SW, four more CBAed/approved images, six more max? And to move up to deputy, you should have at least 10 minimum approved images. At that point, you can have whatever amount of approved images you want to move to leader, as long as it's at least 10. Image tweaks ''don't count towards that, but redone images do. You should have a positive attitude if your image takes a long time to be CBAed or is declined. You may not say that you dislike the image someone has made, even if you personally DO dislike it, or the amount of images that user that says they dislike an images could be moved up by one, so say, if an appy dislikes it, A-W, 4 min. 6 max, a warrior dislikes it, W-SW, 5 more, 7 max, if you hope to become the deputy, if a SW dislikes it, 11 max. So, what do yall think? c: Well, an apprentice ''does become a warrior when they have three approved images... 19:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC)